Your Forever is All That I Need
by The Emcee
Summary: They say that love is forever. All Heero needs is Duo's forever. Slash. 1x2. One Shot.


Title: Your Forever is All That I Need

Author: The Emcee

Summary: They say that love is forever. All Heero needs is Duo's forever.

Pairing: 1x2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I've been holding off on writing a Gundam Wing fic because I've held the anime in such high regard. But I figured, why the heck not? The worst that can happen is that I just totally and utterly ruin this…which I just might…ugh….. Anyway…let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Your Forever is All That I Need**

**~…~**

"_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me"_

_Scene I: If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn – Sleeping with Sirens_

_~…~_

Heero has never and will never deny that he wasn't outwardly emotional. Being trained to bet he 'perfect soldier', he kept his emotions very well hidden, so much so that most people who met him thought that he had no emotions at all. It was easier that way, pretending as though you had no feelings and that nothing touched you. He figured that some people thought that he was like that because he believed that showing emotion was a weakness and, yes, he once thought that way.

But not anymore.

He hadn't thought that having emotions or showing them was a weakness at all. Truthfully, part of him had always believed that, but the soldier in him told him that compartmentalizing and remaining detached allowed him to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. But he still felt; he was still human after all, something a lot of people didn't realize.

Duo realized it, though.

Out of all of the people Heero knew, Duo knew him the best. The braided teen was able to read his emotions fairly well, although it had taken time for him to do so because, well, Heero had become quite good at keeping them under lock and key. However, Duo managed to get under his skin and see what was really there unlike anyone else Heero knew. At first, having someone who was able to read him better than anyone unnerved him greatly. In the beginning, he felt that way because it meant that Duo had a way to unhinge him and use it to his advantage to beat him. Now, though, it unnerved Heero because it frightened him and it frightened him for one reason only: what if Duo left him and no longer wanted to be with him?

Heero knew that, as a boyfriend, he was far from perfect. He wasn't outwardly affectionate and emotion, not even when it was just the two of them in their apartment. And he didn't often smile or tell Duo that he loved him,although he did. Very much so, as a matter of fact. It was just hard for him to say, but he did his best to show it whenever he could. But having someone in his life that knew him so well scared him to death because if Duo ever left him he would be crushed.

While it may not show, the love he felt for Duo was stronger, far stronger, than anything else he's ever felt before. Losing Duo to another, or just losing him period, made a cold chill run down his spine, one he just could not suppress. Heero did his best to ensure that Duo would never leave him, even if he was a bad boyfriend who couldn't wear his heart on his sleeve.

Then again, that's why he had Duo.

Duo could do that and did do that. His emotions had always been openly expressed and made him a very unforgettable character. Few people ever forgot Duo Maxwell and Heero really liked that about him. He was like a shining star in outer space. And he was Heero's, all Heero's and no one else's. For that, Heero was grateful; it was just showing it that was the issue. But he tried. Even if he couldn't _say_ it, he at least tried to _show_ it.

Love had never been something he had experienced much of. Trained to be the 'perfect soldier', love was not something he was often given, if ever. Others saw it as a weakness; before Duo, Heero saw it as just another emotion that could become dangerous to many very quickly in a time of war. Whether he was wrong or right on that point, he wouldn't know, not now that peace reigned supreme. But he was intelligent enough to have an idea of how it'd feel to be in love. What he felt for Duo was love, a deeper love than he'd ever imagined of ever having. It was a love that he'd fight for time and time again; it was a love that he'd never give up on; it was a love that transcended all of space and time; it was a love he welcomed freely.

And even though they were still teenagers, still considered 'too young' by a lot of people, Heero knew that he would never want anyone else by his side, as his partner in every sense of the word, aside from Duo. They fit extremely well together and balanced each other out. There wasn't anyone else he trusted more, depended on more, or wanted more.

War had turned him into a man very quickly. It had turned all of the Gundam pilots into men. All of them had sacrificed so much, had lost so much, and there was absolutely no way that he'd lose Duo. Yes, he may be a bit broken - all of the Gundam pilots, in a sense, were broken in one way or another - but he wasn't going anywhere, not without Duo, and he had absolutely no intentions of leaving. And he knew for a fact that Duo loved him above anything and all else and that, even after being together for two years, he still feared that Heero could do better and would reject him eventually. If he believed it'd make Heero happy, he'd do it, even if that meant leaving, which Heero would never let him do. If he did, he'd find him again; it wouldn't be that difficult.

Only one thing made Heero happy and that was Duo. Not Relena; it was never and would never be Relena. Duo was all that he needed.

He may not have been open about how he felt and he may not have shown it as often as he wanted to, but he still felt it and he still showed it. And he was working hard on being more open about how he felt. While it was hard to lose that 'perfect soldier' personna, Duo was more than worth it. For Duo, he'd do anything because all he would ever need was Duo.


End file.
